In cloud computing design, numerous tools exist to create and deploy applications (e.g., applications including one or more virtual machines connected to each other in a particular topology) in cloud environments. For example, application provisioning tools facilitate cloud computing designers to create and standardize application deployment topologies on infrastructure clouds. Some application provisioning tools include graphical user interfaces (GUIs) that enable designers to generate application deployment topologies called application blueprints, which define structures and configurations of applications. Once a blueprint is designed to define an application, the blueprint can be used to deploy multiple instances of the application to many cloud environments. VMware vRealize Automation® can automate the delivery of personalized infrastructure, applications and custom information technology (IT) services using the blueprints. An administrator can deploy multiple instances of the application using already created blueprints without a need to specify the configuration properties.
The drawings described herein are for illustration purposes only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present subject matter in any way.